Spicing It Up
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: [AU] Naminé may look like a nice girl, but inside she's a real wild child. Roxas is about to find this out for himself. RokuNami LEMON. This one's fairly graphic, so recommended age is 18 and older.


_**Why do I keep writing lemons? WHY?**_

* * *

Naminé Estheim was such a shy girl. Everyone at Twilight University thought so, at least. When she wasn't studying, she was making somewhat childish drawings in that omnipresent notebook of hers.

Of course, not all was as it seemed. Because behind that good-girl façade was something dying to get out.

And get out it did. Mind you, only in the company of her boyfriend, Roxas Tribal.

Tonight, Roxas was working late, and Naminé had a plan. She'd deliberately worn a dress that was slightly loose at the straps, and had a high hemline. On top of that, she'd worn a garter on her thigh. Now she sat patiently on the couch; surprisingly, she wasn't even drawing.

She heard her boyfriend's keys clatter in the lock. Giggling to herself, she stood up, shrugging the straps of her dress down slightly.

Roxas stepped inside and closed the door quietly. He turned around and froze when he saw Naminé standing there. "Nami?"

"Hey, Roxas…" she murmured, her eyes sultry. She moved her hands to slowly lower her dress straps even more. "It's a little…hot in here…" She raised the hem ever so slightly to reveal to him that she wasn't wearing underwear.

Roxas' eye twitched, and a small amount of blood began to trail down from his nose.

"I was kinda hoping you could help me…take this off…" Naminé continued, oblivious to her target's plight. She started to roll down the top of her dress. "…so I could…cool down." She revealed her pert breasts to him.

The blood flow from his nose increased, and Roxas toppled over, fainting.

"Oh my God!" Naminé shouted, back to normal, though she didn't make any effort to cover herself. "Roxie? Roxie, you okay?" She slapped him lightly.

Roxas groaned slightly and opened his eyes. "Next time you feel like your bad girl side's gonna come out…warn me," he smiled wanly.

Naminé giggled. "Deal."

* * *

Two weeks later, Naminé started to worry. She'd deliberately been doing things around Roxas to get him to notice her more, but he seemed oblivious to it. She'd taken to not wearing any form of underwear around the house – she'd even walked around naked sometimes – but it didn't seem to do anything.

The simple fact was that Naminé was sexually frustrated. She and Roxas had been dating for five years now – ever since they went to a school dance together in their second-to-last year of high school – but he'd never shown any interest in doing the one thing she _desperately _wanted to do with him.

Naminé lay back in the bed and sighed. Roxas was working late again, so she had some free time. But how was she going to fill it up?

An image flashed in her head: the one time she'd seen Roxas naked. Back then, and even now, the sight of his chiselled muscles sent a shiver down her spine.

Almost of its own volition, her right hand snaked under the covers of the bed and down towards her core. She ran her hand over it, causing her to gasp. Slowly, she slipped one digit inside herself, imagining it was Roxas as she did so.

She gasped and panted as she masturbated, still fantasising that instead of it being her fingers, they were _his_ fingers…or maybe even something else…

So caught up in the throes of her own passion, she never heard Roxas walk in the door. When he stepped in, he heard Naminé's hoarse breaths. Concerned that something was wrong, he quietly made his way towards the bedroom they shared. When he got there, he nearly gasped aloud.

Naminé had now moved on to using three of her own fingers to play with herself. Her free hand had rolled down the top of her nightgown and was caressing and pulling on her nipple. "Oh…R-roxas…" she panted as she pleasured herself.

His eyes widened. She was playing with herself…while imagining him? He…he never knew he had that effect on her. He felt, rather than saw, the tent that began to form in his jeans. "Shit," he murmured.

Naminé gasped and stopped, robbing herself of the imminent climax. When she saw Roxas standing at the door, his expression guilty, she pulled her hand out from under the covers and replaced the nightgown over her exposed breast. "Roxas?"

"I-I-I-I'm sorry," he stammered. "I-I-I just th-thought that you w-were in pain o-or something."

She shook her head, feeling ever-so-slightly ridiculous as she did so.

"I-I'm gonna go…take a shower," the spiky blonde said blandly, walking away.

Naminé was crestfallen. Not only was she robbed of an orgasm, but the one she loved probably thought she was a pervert. When she heard the shower turn on, she made a decision to apologise.

When she got to the bathroom, she heard muffled grunts from behind the wooden door, as well as Roxas gasping out her name. Wait. Was he…doing the same thing she'd been doing moments before? Pleasuring himself at the thought of her? She giggled devilishly, silently, and quietly opened the door.

"I-is that you, Nami?" she heard Roxas ask, his voice tinged slightly with panic.

"Mm-hm," she murmured. "Just need to use the bathroom,"

"Oh, okay."

Careful to make sure he didn't see, Naminé removed her nightgown to stand naked in the bathroom. After that was done she pulled back the curtain in the shower and stepped in.

Since she'd been careful to make sure she wasn't seen, she got to marvel at the sight of Roxas' bare back and ass. When she saw _that_ part of his anatomy, she gasped.

Roxas wheeled, his face full of shock. Not that she was paying much attention to his face. His organ was at full attention, pointing almost obnoxiously at her. Inwardly, Naminé exulted. Roxas was definitely…_gifted_ down there.

"Nami? Wh-what are you…"

He didn't get any further with his sentence, as Naminé had planted her lips firmly on his. She grabbed his wrists and wrapped his arms around her nude waist.

Roxas reciprocated the kiss, his hands involuntarily moving to Naminé's ass. He squeezed gently, sending a gasp from her mouth and a chill down her spine.

Naminé's hand started stroking his length; much to her excitement, he moaned at the touch.

Roxas suddenly pinned her to the tiled wall, facing away from him. What in the world was he planning?

The male blonde started running his hands down Naminé's back and along the curvature of her butt; she didn't notice that he was slowly moving downwards along with his hands.

Roxas sat on the cold porcelain of the shower and manoeuvred his head until his face was right next to her core. He grinned and gave her an experimental lick.

Naminé gasped at the feel of his tongue on her most intimate area; this felt so much better than her own fingers.

His hands ran up her legs until they, again, gripped her butt. His tongue skilfully moved its way inside her, trying his hardest to pleasure her.

"Oh!" Naminé gasped and let out a shouted expletive at the amazing experience she was now a part of.

Roxas' member was throbbing, begging to be where his tongue was, but he persevered. One of his hands then moved from her ass; he slipped one finger in to join his tongue.

She screamed in pleasure. How the hell was he so good at this? For a virgin who'd never watched porn (at least, he claimed), he acted as if he was experienced in the art of pleasuring women.

Inwardly, Roxas smirked. He had no idea how he was so good at pleasuring her…he just was. Maybe this was just a sign they were meant to be together. He spanked her with the hand that still rested on her butt.

Naminé gasped as he spanked her and realised suddenly that she really enjoyed that feeling. "D-do it again!" she cried out. "S-spank me again! Oh God!"

Roxas complied, slapping her ass even harder.

"Ohh!" Naminé screamed. The feeling of being spanked was surprisingly thrilling for her. Couple that with the fact that her boyfriend's finger just found her G-spot and she was in heaven. "Oh God! Rox…I…I'm gonna…Oh!"

Roxas slipped another finger inside her, confident it would send her over the edge.

It did. She screamed again, her breath ragged. Bashfully she realised her juices were all over Roxas' face. She nearly fainted dead away when she saw him simply lick them off. She shook off her shock and smirked at him. "My turn. Stand up."

Roxas complied, spanking her lightly as he did so, getting a squeak of approval from Naminé as reward. She ran her hands along his muscular chest, slowly kneeling down as she did so. Roxas closed his eyes and groaned. Her touch was electric.

He felt something warm and wet around his length and looked down. Naminé had slipped it into her mouth and was now moving her head back and forth.

Roxas gasped as she moved, the feeling being unlike anything he'd ever felt before. His entire length was in her mouth; idly, he wondered how that was possible.

Naminé's free hand – the one that wasn't supporting Roxas' massive member – ran along his leg, stopping at his butt, which she gripped.

"Guh…N-nami…" Roxas managed to get out. When he'd pushed himself to the limit, it usually took about five minutes. It had barely been thirty seconds since Naminé had started and he was already close.

The water of the shower ran along Naminé's bare back and into her hair as she moved her head. Her tongue started rolling across the head of his length.

That did it. Roxas exploded, his climax sending a shiver down his spine. She managed to resist the urge to pull back; instead, she let him release in her mouth, swallowing every last drop of him. Once that was done, she pulled back and let the water run along her nude little body, the water droplets correlating at her erect nipples.

Roxas was panting heavily, and his member had drooped noticeably from Naminé pleasuring him.

"Aw…" she giggled. "I was kinda hoping we could do it…properly…" Her hands started to rub her nipples.

His eyes bulged. She was doing this to get him excited again, wasn't she?

"Oh, Roxas…" she murmured, her eyes closed. One hand moved slowly down to her core; she slid a solitary finger into herself. "I wish… Ah…this was your…Oh!"

He could feel his length growing again at the sight of it. He barely noticed her cheekily opening one eye to check the affect she was having on him.

Her hand left her core and moved back to her breasts. "I know you wanna feel them…" she panted, tweaking her nipples.

Roxas pounced on her, kissing her deeply. He moved her hands from her breasts to his shoulders, allowing his hands to do their work.

She gasped and panted into his mouth, well-aware of his re-erected member rubbing up against her core. "Just…" she whimpered around his mouth, "get it…in there…"

"You sure?" he asked, pulling away from the kiss. "We're not ready for…"

She shook her head. "It's okay. I'm on the pill. I already took it."

He kissed her again and slowly slipped himself into her core.

She'd been told by her sister Kairi that the first time would hurt (Kairi had bragged about her first time with Sora months prior), but, for one reason or another, Naminé didn't feel pain. It felt…amazing.

Roxas found himself leaning on the tiled wall, Naminé slowly wrapping her long, milky white legs around his waist. With each of his thrusts, she moaned in pleasure, and her breasts bounced hypnotically.

"Oh... Oh God… R-roxas!" Naminé shouted. "S-spank me again! Oh God!"

Roxas shifted his hands, which had been on her hips to support her, to her butt. He used both hands to slap her cheeks and grip them.

Naminé let out another shouted expletive at the feeling; she started grinding herself against him, her breasts bouncing even more.

Roxas pushed her closer to him, allowing him to kiss her neck and breasts lovingly, all the while hitting her G-spot.

"Roxas!" she squealed. "Oh God! I'm gonna…!"

He growled as he thrusted harder.

Naminé let out a high-pitched scream of pleasure as they released in unison. Panting, she left herself on him and kissed him again, her breasts pushing on his bare chest.

Roxas reached over and turned off the water with one hand, balancing Naminé with the other. "Bedroom for round two?" he asked cheekily.

She giggled and kissed his neck. "And three. And maybe even four."


End file.
